1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact for elastically contacting an electric part terminal, and particularly to a contact suitable to be contacted with an IC package, etc. at micro pitches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 64-3977, an insulating film is applied to a side surface of a contact on which an IC lead is placed for contact, and the contact is implanted into a substrate with this insulating film intimately engaged with to an adjacent contact in order to electrically isolate the adjacent contacts, thereby making contact pitches smaller.
In the case where the insulating film is interposed between adjacent contacts in order to intimately engage to an adjacent contact in accordance with the prior art, the arrangement is very effective for making each contact pitch smaller. However, since the adjacent contacts are very close to each other separated only by a thin film, terminals of an electric part and contacting portions of contacts cannot not be placed in correct correspondence, one by one, with each other when positioning of the electric part is not exact with respect to a connector having contacts. As a result, it gives rise to the problem that, for example, a terminal contacts two adjacent contacting portions on opposite sides of the insulating film and therefore, the adjacent terminals are short-circuited.